The present invention relates to:                a novel process for the crosslinking of at least one polymer selected from polysaccharides and derivatives thereof;        a process for the preparation of an injectable monophase hydrogel of at least one such polymer; and        the crosslinked polymers and injectable monophase hydrogels respectively obtainable by each of said processes.        